Alcohol is not that bad
by Noriko Sakuma
Summary: Just some little fluff ZoLu history I dreamed. PLZ REVIEW!


**Alcohol is not that bad**

**By.- Noriko Sakuma**

"Oi Luffy, quit struggling"

"But Zoooooroooo, there's soap in my eye!"

"Which it wouldn't happened if you would had kept still!"

The raven haired boy pouted while the older one grabbed a washbasin with water and washed his eye.

"There, better?"

"Yeah" was the answer but he kept rubbing the affected area.

"Oi! Stop doing that, you'll only make it worse!"

He sighed while the younger started splashing him with soapy water for no apparent reason.

How did he get in this mess?

Oh yeah, How could he forget that he have to _kill_ the cook for this?

'Cause the truth was that EVERYTHING has been his and that damned redhead's fault.

Because, who the hell could think of challenging Luffy (Luffy for God's sake) to a drinking competition!

The poor boy didn't even finish his first shoot and already you could saw the signs of alcoholism in his face. And it didn't stop there, nooooooooo, the damned blonde made his drink almost all the bottle, cause Monkey D. Luffy doesn't give up, no sir; so he, as his first mate, have needed to almost cut the cook in little pieces to stop that damned game and so he could take his captain and o_blige_ him to take a damn bath before send him to sleep.

"Zoro, I'm sleeeeeeeepyyy" whined the gomu-boy for the thousandth time.

"That is your problem for entering in that stupid competition from that stupid cook without thinking in the consequences" he said sharply.

"But… he _challenged_ me Zoro"

"I know, but if he challenged you to jump off a cliff would you acce…? Oh no, never mind, bad example" he interrupted himself, perfectly knowing that his captain was capable of doing something that stupid. "Okay, if he challenged you to jump into the sea, would you accept?"

"Of course" said Luffy immediately. Zoro frowned angrily and was about to say/shout something when the raven haired boy annexed "'Cause I know you'll jump right behind me "

There was a silence and the green haired teen blinked, twice, a little astonished about the younger's recent declaration. Then he smiled a little and without saying anything he continued washing his captain's back.

"Umm… Zoro?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you… Are you mad with me?"

There was a considerable silence.

"Kinda"

"Oh…"

Then silence again.

Zoro felt a little guilty for telling him that 'cause now everything seemed to have a heavier and sadder atmosphere. He sighed.

"Zoro?"

"Mmm?"

Then Luffy raised his face and grabbed Zoro by the shirt to make him incline and so he could kiss him slightly on the lips.

"I'm sorry" he whispered slowly.

The swordsman just stop there totally froze.

"You're drunk" was the only thing he could manage to say before starting washing the soap away.

"I am not!" protested the younger.

"Of course you are, you never have drunk alcohol before and then today suddenly almost drank a complete bottle!"

"I am not" he replied again. Zoro sighed.

"You won't remember this in the morning"

"Of course I'll do, Zoro!" he said but was ignored. Zoro had pulled him out of the bathtub and wrapped a big green towel (Zoro's xD) around him and now was drying up his hair.

Luffy pouted but suddenly had an idea. He took the swordsman's face between his hands and kissed him again, this time more passionately. But before the older could assimilate what was happening (or kiss back perhaps) Luffy pulled back, hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear "I'll remember this, I promise… would you too?"

Zoro blinked again and smiled widely.

"Of course my captain"

Luffy gave him a sweetly smile.

"Now you'll better go to sleep" he said and Luffy replied something about not being sleepy (how ironic) but a large yawn betrayed him.

Zoro simply carried him (newlyweds style xD), with the towel still wrapped around his captain, while Luffy kept telling nonsense half-sleep.

He went out of the bathroom and walked towards the dormitory… So inside his own world that he didn't notice he had an enormous smile in his face… or the fact that someone was watching him…

"Yep, all successful!" a raven haired girl exclaimed in the kitchen while she uncrossed her arms.

"Yay! I wish I could have seen that!" a red head girl squealed brightly cupping her own face with her hands while little hearts rounded her "I bet it was ultra-cute!"

"Indeed, Miss Navigator" said the older girl smiling.

"But of course it had to be successful, all the plans of the beautiful and intelligent Nami-swan are just perfect!" exclaimed a blond teen almost dancing while he served them a couple of drinks.

"Thank you Sanji-kun! But I certainly couldn't made it without your help!" and with that she made the blonde had hearts where he usually had eyes.

"Oooh you flatter me Nami-swan!"

Robin only smiled while the cook kept telling flattering things to the red head…

While in the dormitory…

Zoro, in some mysterious way, had managed to dress and lay Luffy in the couch while he sleep, but when he was about to leave a pair of arms stretched to hug him tightly and the swordsman certainly wasn't going to break that (in both ways).

He sighed while he fitted himself right beside Luffy without breaking the hug. Then he put a blanket over them. The raven haired boy snuggled in his chest instinctively and the swordsmans smiled.

It hadn't been a _bad_ day after all…

But don't even think the he had forgotten to kill the cook in the morning!

**Owari**


End file.
